FF Vol 1 11
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Steve Epting | Quotation = Well, to be fair...it kind of was our fault because we ran him off... But it just wasn't the same without him. Still, he could clean up more... do some dishes. | Speaker = Invisible Woman | StoryTitle1 = Intelligence | Synopsis1 = As Franklin and Leech are playing, the rest of the Future Foundation are busy at work on a new invention devised by Valeria. They are discovered by Mister Fantastic who asks them what they are working on. Valeria explains that it is a device that will translocate the top three floors of the Baxter Building to another location. When Valeria asks what happened when he told her mother the truth about what is going on, Reed explains that Sue decided to call in some friends -- all of them. Meanwhile, aboard Attilan, the Mad Thinker tries to find a way for himself and his fellow prisoner, Diablo, to escape from their cell. Diablo is uninterested, more concerned with his burned face than listening to the Thinker's babbling. However the Thinker thinks they will be released soon as the prison guards are busy fighting Kree soldiers who have invaded the city. As the last of the guards are dispatched, Ronan the Accuser and his wife, Crystal of the Inhumans, enters the room. When she asks what they are seeking, he takes her to the cell where two of the captive multiversal Reed Richards are being kept. While at the Other Side of Zero, the Anti-Priest is making the final preparations to invade the Earth. as his invasion force begins to hatch on Earth, he is contacted by Annihilus from the Negative Zone and demands a progress report. The Anti-Priest explains that his followers have planted devices around the Baxter Building that will amplify the power of the Negative Zone portal to allow the Annihilation Wave swarm the Earth. Back at the Baxter Building, Mister Fantastic addresses the assembled members of the Future Foundation, Avengers, New Avengers, Young Allies and X-Men of the threat that they face ahead. While Mister Fantastic explains the Inhumans plans to conquer the Earth, the She-Hulk congratulates Sue for getting the Thing to stop feeling sorry for himself over the Human Torch's death and return home. With the briefing over, Captain America takes command and tells the assembled heroes to prepare to leave for Attilan within the hour. At that moment at, Ronan and his soldiers have brought the two captive Reeds back to the Future City. There, before the Ascension Machine, Ronan opens his Universal Weapon and unleashes the Supremor Seed. The Seed roots itself in the Reeds heads and pulls them into the machine, where the evolutionary energies forces them to merge and reform in the resurrected form of the Supreme Intelligence. Ronan informs the Intelligence has been dormant for over three thousand years. The Intelligence is impressed that now he has collective consciousness now contains multiple parallel worlds. The Intelligence then asks where his armies are being kept. An hour later, the gathered heroes are mobilizing on the roof of the Baxter Building when suddenly the city of New York is swarmed by an invasion fleet of Kree ships. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Barry Kitson | Inker1_1 = Barry Kitson | Inker1_2 = Scott Hanna | Inker1_3 = Scott Koblish | Inker1_4 = Jay Leisten | Inker1_5 = Mark Pennington | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * ** ** * * * ** ** ** Negative Zone drones Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * * * Races: * * Mentions: ** Medusa Locations: * ** ** * * Items: * * Amplifying devices * * Vehicles: * * Fantasti-Car * Kree spaceships | Solicit = A Galactic Empire is born as the war of Four Cities comes to a close. What does it mean for Marvel's First Family? | Notes = * This story is reprinted in FF Vol. 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}